<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Claiming by jorahsbch</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189520">Claiming</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch'>jorahsbch</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Game of Thrones (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Multi, Omega Verse, Voyeurism</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:28:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jorahsbch/pseuds/jorahsbch</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>To Daenerys Targaryen the Iron Throne is a chance to reclaim her House's heritage. To Jorah Mormont the path to the Iron Throne is a very different kind of conquest.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jorah Mormont/Arya Stark, Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen, Jorah Mormont/Jon Snow, Jorah Mormont/Lyanna Mormont, Jorah Mormont/Melisandre, Jorah Mormont/Sansa Stark, Missandei/Jorah Mormont</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Soulmates</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/M10_l10/gifts">M10_l10</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I meant to have this fic out awhile back but due to lack of time to write and not knowing how to approach an A/B/O fic, I decided the best thing was to wait until I got a flash of inspiration.</p><p>A little too much inspiration as this fic was telling me I thought up enough backstory on how my Alphas, Betas, and Omegas worked to warrant a full blown fic with actual plot.</p><p>So I'm sorry that the plot tried to strangle the sex in this fic.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys Targaryen is in heat without an Alpha to claim her. Will Jorah Mormont be able to resist his Alpha instincts to claim her?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I closed my eyes tightly to get the scent of her out of my mind. The scent that was telling me what I had to do. The only reason I was risking being in a tent so near to her now was to protect her from any Alpha that would try to claim her as their mate. She was an Omega which meant unless her previous Alpha mate died, she would be bound to him or her. Most likely a him as Dothraki women weren't usually fighters. Any Dothraki woman that tried to make a claim would be easily torn apart by the men.<br/>
<br/>
As an Alpha I could claim her and still be free to have as many Omegas as I wanted. While she would be limited to one Alpha, she could still be with as many Betas as she wanted. And as she was Daenerys Targaryen, the Mother of Dragons and would one day sit on the Iron Throne, she would need to have a Beta to bear her children. It wouldn't be right for one of her blood to have children from the seed of one that wasn't a Targaryen. Even if her Alpha was a Targaryen, him being the father would lessen her claim on the throne.<br/>
<br/>
I groaned as my cock became harder and distracted me from listening to the sounds outside. I wouldn't let her be claimed by someone she'd only accept because she was in heat. Something that was apparent even if you could only her the moans that were coming from her tent. Sounds that told me that I needed to bury my cock deep inside her and make her mine.<br/>
<br/>
I had kissed her in Qarth as I had felt compelled to by her scent. But she had responded with a hard slap. She had not been in heat then which worried me as it was a sign I should not be in this tent but fucking her until her heat ended. There were rare instances where before an Omega descended into heat an Alpha could smell them. For an Omega this meant that the Alpha was their soulmate while for an Alpha it merely meant that the Omega was meant to be with them. The term soulmate was a term only used by Omega as Alphas were polygamous by nature.<br/>
<br/>
As her moans became more unbearable I thought about taking another Beta. When she had been in heat while with Khal Drogo I had fucked many Betas so that I didn't die trying to kill the Khal. I would've taken an Omega but that meant commitment that I couldn't afford back then. As that had been the time I had still been spying for the King Robert Baratheon and had expected to go back home. But Daenerys had made her mark in my heart and I quickly became loyal only to her.<br/>
<br/>
My eyes snapped open as I came up with an idea. It was something I had practiced while younger but hadn't done it since before my second wife. It had become useful when fucking an Omega and making it so she wasn't bond to me. Though I'd be doing it in reverse this time. When an Alpha fucked their Omega for the first time something other than semen exited. In theory I could claim her without forcing her to bear my children. Thus making it so that all I'd have to do is control myself every time she went into heat and no other Alpha would be able to make her theirs.<br/>
<br/>
But with how aroused I'd become, I didn't know if I'd have enough self control.<br/>
<br/>
An Alpha looked at me as I walked towards Daenerys' tent. With one look I was able to keep him from rushing towards me. Though in my aroused state I would've liked to do nothing better than kill him and then fuck my queen.<br/>
<br/>
When I went into Daenerys' tent I saw her sweaty and naked on her bed. She was lying on her back with her legs spread wide open. The scent and sounds of her nearly overtook me. She closed her eyes tight as she screamed in pain. Omegas without an Alpha always experienced painful heats but I was too far gone to feel pity for her now.<br/>
<br/>
She looked at me and her eyes begged me to fuck her. While trying to not get too lost I walked over to her and freed my cock. I pulled her roughly to me and plunged my dick deep inside her. She grabbed my arms as I began to fuck her hard. With each thrust I focused on the special cum Alpha's expelled when claiming.<br/>
<br/>
But it became so hard to focus with Daenerys writhing in pleasure underneath me. She answered my thrusts with her own. Forcing me to go harder and faster to keep up. As I was about to cum I only barely managed to expel the right fluid before pulling out.<br/>
<br/>
"Why?" Daenerys whined as I went out of her reach to cloth myself again.<br/>
<br/>
"You don't want this." I told her. "It's just the heat. You'd fuck anyone who visited you now."<br/>
<br/>
"I want you."<br/>
<br/>
"You slapped me."<br/>
<br/>
"I was confused."<br/>
<br/>
"And now you're in heat."<br/>
<br/>
"Remember when you saw me that first day?"<br/>
<br/>
I remembered well. It had been a few days before her heat and I could smell her. I had wanted to claim her then and there. If not for the fact she was already set to marry an Alpha, I would've fucked her. But Drogo was there and so I restrained myself by finding the nearest Beta that would take me.<br/>
<br/>
"How could I ever forget?" I asked her.<br/>
<br/>
"I wanted you then." Daenerys said and started to fondle one of her tits. "Oh gods, I wanted you so badly. I loved Drogo but you...you were always on my mind. Even when I was claimed, I couldn't bear the thought of being without you."<br/>
<br/>
"Then why the slap?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was afraid of having my heart broken again and instantly regretted hurting you."<br/>
<br/>
"And you said nothing?"<br/>
<br/>
"I was afraid you'd think me a foolish girl."<br/>
<br/>
"I could never think you're foolish."<br/>
<br/>
Daenerys wanted me. Her heat was only making her feelings for me more intense. She had decided awhile ago what she wanted. There was no reason but my own foolish self-loathing that could hold me back. But still...<br/>
<br/>
"I was spying for King Baratheon when I first met you." I said even as I knew that when she found the right political Alpha she'd kill me.<br/>
<br/>
"And now?" She asked.<br/>
<br/>
"I will serve you and only you. From now until the end of my days."<br/>
<br/>
"Then I trust you. I too will be yours and only yours until the last of our days."<br/>
<br/>
In joy I let my guard down. I had claimed her and now I would fuck her. Properly this time. I allowed her scent to invade my senses. I allowed it to make me become a being that sought only pleasure.<br/>
<br/>
I moved her hand from her tit and hungrily sucked on it. I sucked on it like I was a bear cub, flicking her nipple when I thought she became too quiet.<br/>
<br/>
"Fuck me!" Daenerys cried out. "Fuck me!"<br/>
<br/>
I liked hearing her beg for my cock. She might be a ferocious queen that would make kingdoms tremble, but while in heat she would bow down to me. While I focused on her tits she clumsily undressed me. Every time a new area of skin was exposed she bit it. Once all my clothing was on the floor she tried to push me away.<br/>
<br/>
"You can have my cock soon." I growled and kissed her neck.<br/>
<br/>
"I...tas..." She moaned so I let her go.<br/>
<br/>
Daenerys took my cock in her mouth and started to suck. As I sat on the edge of the bed she looked up to me with child-like eyes. She was like a newborn sucking from her mother's tits. I closed my eyes as she quickly brought me near to climax.<br/>
<br/>
I didn't know how but I managed to put us both in the center of the bed while never disturbing Daenerys from her bliss. Quickly I shoved my face into her cunt and started eating her out like I had been starving for years. Oh how I'd wondered what she'd taste like. Now I knew and it was like food for the gods. In the back of my mind I heard her chocking on my cock as I came, my body reflexively plunging my cock deep into her throat. Instead of my cock going flaccid, it stayed hardened since I tasted the cum that came from my mate's orgasm.<br/>
<br/>
I pulled my cock from her mouth and changed our position so that her face was below mine. Her smile was amplified by my cum dripping out of her mouth. I kissed her deeply and fucked her hard. My thrusts were frantic as I was barely a man at this point. She screamed like a whore instead of a Targaryen.<br/>
<br/>
My back arch and my head leaned back to face up as we came as one. I looked down at her and kissed her gently on the head.<br/>
<br/>
"I should've fucked you sooner." Daenerys said and put a hand on my cheek.<br/>
<br/>
"Probably not." I replied. "It's not as pleasant when you're not in heat."<br/>
<br/>
"Somehow I think you'd make do. How long do I have to go?"<br/>
<br/>
"Two more days."<br/>
<br/>
"Do you need to rest?"<br/>
<br/>
My cock hardened again in response. An Alpha that couldn't last through an Omega's heat was not worthy to continue their line.<br/>
<br/>
"There are some things I want to try." Daenerys moaned as I began my thrusts anew.<br/>
<br/>
"As you wish, Khaleesi." I whispered in her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mutual Needs</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everyone knows that Missandei wants Jorah Mormont to claim her and the man is not adverse to such an arrangement. But it takes some encouragement from Daenerys Targaryen for anything to happen between the two.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I love Missandei/Grey Worm in the show but I am a multi-shipper that also enjoys the idea of Missandei getting with Jorah Mormont...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Don't you think that was a little cruel, my sweet Alpha?" Daenerys asked as she ran a finger down my chest.<br/><br/>"I wanted that weak creature to suffer as he thought he could have you." I replied as the morning sun highlighted my mate's naked body which was only partially covered by sheets.<br/><br/>It was the morning after her heat had ended and she was exhausted while I felt my Alpha instincts sensing every Omega that was in heat. We were made to fuck and my instincts were hard to push away at times. Such as my need to show dominance to any Alpha that dare try to steal one of my Omegas from me.<br/><br/>During my love's latest heat, I had decided to cause pain to Daario Naharis. The weak Alpha had tried to seduce Daenerys beforehand so that he could convince her that he'd make a much better mate. Those...discussions had lead to me fucking Daenerys while he was tied up, unable to do anything about the sweet scent coming from my Omega.<br/><br/>Though not even half-way through her heat, Daario was untied as he no longer had the strength to challenge me. I felt myself getting hard again at the weakness in his eyes.<br/><br/>"You're excited." Daenerys said and squeezed my cock.<br/><br/>"I was thinking about how weak Daario is." I replied and kissed her gently on the lips. "At least now he'll know never to challenge me again."<br/><br/>"I thought you'd be thinking about Missandei. She's just gone into heat today."<br/><br/>Daenerys had freed Missandei from her chains. To torment the former slave, her masters had never allowed an Alpha to claim her. They had gotten off on her painful heats. Now she was free to be claimed but my mate had Missandei guarded by Betas. This so that her new friend and translator was free to pick her Alpha before her heat.<br/><br/>"I'm your Alpha, but you're going to be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms." I argued. "I have to think what any potential mate will mean for your rule."<br/><br/>"Missandei is a good friend." Daenerys reassured me. "And she seems to have had her eyes on you for awhile. I know that you enjoy her company."<br/><br/>It was no secret that my eyes wandered over Missandei's body when given a chance. It was also no secret that besides Grey Worm and Daenerys, she preferred my company. During her last two heats she had cried out my name at the top of her lungs.<br/><br/>"You should go to her this time." Daenerys said as she started to jerk me off.<br/><br/>"That's not fair." I replied with a grin.<br/><br/>"Just claim her already."<br/><br/>"Grey Worm wants her. I sh...int...fere..."<br/><br/>"She wants you."<br/><br/>I closed my eyes as I came. My mate took her fingers covered with me and put them near my mouth. I sucked myself off her and and imagined Missandei. Her tits, her smile, and the way she moaned my name at the top of her lungs while she was in heat.<br/><br/>"I'm going to get dressed and then I will ravage her." I growled.<br/>* * *<br/>In full armor I walked to Missandei's tent. The entire walk over her scent became even more intoxicating as did the moans that escaped her lips. Guarding her were some of the deadliest Betas Daenerys could find. Each one was ready to kill to protect my new mate. They were also there to fuck her if need be, though she had always refused them.<br/><br/>All of them bowed to me and two of them opened the tent so I could enter. Missandei looked up to me and stopped fingering herself. The moment the Betas closed the tent I knelt down so I could suck her juices off her fingers.<br/><br/>"I hoped you would come here." Missandei moaned and trailed a hand down her dress.<br/><br/>A deep growl left my lips in thanks for what she had done. She knew that ripping clothing off caused me to lose all control. After I finished cleaning her fingers off I kissed her hard on the mouth. Her lips answered mine with a feverish passion.<br/><br/>"Undress me." I said and bit her neck.<br/><br/>I stood up and watched as she quickly threw each article of clothing to the floor. Even though she was going as quickly as possible, she cried out in impatience. The moment my cock was freed, she knelt down and sucked me off. Due to her former profession her tongue and lips knew exactly what they were doing. They knew exactly how to make me lose my senses.</p><p><br/>As Missandei brought me closer and closer to the edge, I undressed for her. I yelled out as I came and she took my cock from her mouth so my cum covered her face. Much harder than I meant to, I shoved her to the ground and kissed myself off of her face. My lips made sure none of me remained on her.<br/><br/>Then they and my teeth made their way to her neck. She screamed loudly in pleasure as I ripped her dress with my teeth just enough to bite her tit. When I pulled her nipple with my teeth she grabbed my cock and attempted to shove it into her cunt. Instead of entering her, I ripped the rest of her dress off.<br/><br/>I released her tit and looked down at her. She was crying out my name and begging me to fuck her. I looked deeply at the way she lost all semblance of humanity the moment I shoved my cock into her extremely wet cunt. It was so wet I hardly had to do anything so that my cock went as deep as possible.<br/><br/>"Jor...aaaaaaaaaaah!" Missandei cried out as I fucked her as hard as possible.<br/><br/>I had spent days fucking Daenerys but, as usual for me, that didn't matter the moment I found another Omega. I fucked Missandei as if the previous days hadn't occurred. My thrusts became harder, faster, and rougher. And my new Omega cried out for me to do even more to her.<br/><br/>It did not take long for me to cum at all. The moment my special cum entered Missandei she grew even more excited and came three times in quick succession. I rolled over so that she was on top of me.<br/><br/>"Why did it take you so long?" Missandei asked and lay her head on my chest.<br/><br/>"I wanted to give Grey Worm time to decide what he wanted." I replied and ran my hand through her hair.<br/><br/>"But what about what I wanted?"<br/><br/>"I will make it up to you."<br/><br/>Missandei's hips moved slightly and my cock hardened. I would make it up to her. From this heat until her last. I would never allow another Alpha to lay claim on what was mine.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Reminder of Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jorah Mormont gets a letter from Lyanna Mormont that causes him to ask for the service of a Beta.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some ships I know exactly why I like the pairing and others I have no idea why I like the pairing but just accept my fate.</p><p>Jorah Mormont/Lyanna Mormont is one of the latter.</p><p>And it looks like we have a hint of a plot in this chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Jorah Mormont,<br/><br/>My dear cousin there is something that I need to discuss with you. Even with all my restraint I can't wait until you make your way to Westeros with your mate Daenerys Targaryen to discuss this matter with you.<br/><br/>When I went through my first heat around thirteen years of age I understood why you shamed our House. Even though I'm an Omega and don't experience the same need to fuck that an Alpha does, I can still understand you better than I thought I could.<br/><br/>So I forgive you but that isn't the reason for this letter. If this was merely about forgiving you I'd want until you arrived in the North. No, this is something more personal so I've taken every precaution to keep the contents of this letter secret.<br/><br/>At the start of my fifteenth year I started thinking of you when I went into heat. Now, at my sixteenth year, the thoughts of you become unbearable during my heats. It has become so bad that I cannot do anything until my heat is over and sometimes need thirty Betas to find enough release.<br/><br/>I imagine how your lips would feel on mine. I imagine how your mouth would please my cunt. I imagine you taking me in the cunt and in the ass. I imagine you squeezing my tits. I imagine sucking your cock. I imagine so many things that I can hardly bear the thought of taking an Alpha that isn't you.<br/><br/>When you find your way home you'll find House Mormont open for you as well as me.<br/><br/>Lyanna Mormont</em><br/><br/>I squeezed my eyes shut as the images of Lyanna raced through my mind. I hadn't seen her much before fleeing into exile. But I could still imagine how she grew up. I could imagine her tits and the way her hair now flowed down her back. Not a great beauty, but still something that would excite me. She was my cousin so there was no one in Westeros that would dispute me claiming her.<br/><br/>And by claiming her I'd give Daenerys House Mormont who had ties to House Stark. Thereby ensuring my mate had the North's loyalty. Something not easily given to outsiders and Targaryens.<br/><br/>After reading the letter my cock was hard but none of my two mates could help me at the moment. Daenerys and Missandei's heats had synced up which would have been perfect for the state of arousal I was in. However, both were in an important meeting which I couldn't attend due to the likelihood of all three of us fucking.<br/><br/>I didn't want to claim an Omega for something as childish as needing to fuck. That meant I'd have to have a Beta sent to me with very certain specifications. I figured out the amount I'd pay the Beta I needed if she became pregnant before signaling a guard.<br/><br/>"I need a Beta." I told him. "She needs to be sixteen with long black hair. I also need her tits to be slightly larger than normal for a girl of her age."<br/><br/>"What will you pay her if she falls pregnant with your child?" The guard asked.<br/><br/>I wrote the amount on a piece of parchment and handed it to him. His eyes opened wide and he raced out to find a Beta that would suit my needs. While I waited I rubbed my cock through my clothing. My cock became harder as I imagined what was awaiting me in Westeros: forgiveness and an Omega that was driven mad by the thought of me.<br/><br/>As I drank my second glass of wine, the Beta walked in my room. She had been washed and dressed to be more pleasing to my eyes. Her tits were large and bounced with every step she took. Her tits were helped by the low cut of the dress as well as the tightness. There was no pretending that this was anything other than a one time fuck. We would never see each other again which was fine by me.<br/><br/>"What do you want?" She asked and shyly tucked some hair behind her ear.<br/><br/>I called her forward with one of my fingers. Once she was right in front of me I kissed the tops of her tits before looking at her eyes. To ease her into our coupling I had her sit on my lap. She gasped when she felt my hard cock. It took a few minutes but soon enough with motions from my hips and kisses on her neck she moaned softly.<br/><br/>"I want you." I growled in her ear and was rewarded with a moan.<br/><br/>I had circled an arm around her so one hand dragged itself slowly up her thigh. One of the softest moans I ever heard left her lips and there was a faint wetness on her cunt. With a few motions of my fingers she became noticeably wet and began crying out for my cock. After many years I knew the kinds of arousal Betas could fake and those they couldn't. This Beta was not acting so I rewarded her with an orgasm.<br/><br/>Would Lyanna have that desperate look when I fucked her? Would she also be clutching her tits? I took off the Beta's dress gently and let it pool around her. Her tits were more than perfect. I took a nipple in my teeth and was rewarded with a much louder moan than before.<br/><br/>"Do you want me to fuck you?" I growled as I nuzzled her neck.<br/><br/>"Oh gods, yes." The Beta whimpered.<br/><br/>I had her get off me and undressed quickly. This girl was now ready and willing to take me. I held out a hand and guided her to the bed. With a look of longing and wonder she lay on her back in the center of the bed.<br/><br/>Her lips opened in anticipation. If she was Lyanna then I would have kissed her. But she wasn't so I just entered her. I took my time so that the Beta grew comfortable with my large length. I also kissed her tits so that she became even wetter and the lingering tightness went away.<br/><br/>Then, when the moment was right, I fucked her hard. With every thought of Lyanna becoming senseless with her lust for me and every thought of how many Betas she needed, I fucked the Beta even harder.<br/><br/>"Ooh!" The Beta yelled out as she arched her back.<br/><br/>Seeing her react so made me think of Lyanna cumming underneath me. The only Alpha she wanted was me. Against my better instincts, I kissed the Beta hard as she dug her fingernails deep into my back.<br/><br/>I shoved my cock deep into her as I came. I hardly noticed the Beta having her own orgasm and becoming limp underneath me.<br/><br/>"Who was I supposed to be?" The Beta asked with a satisfied smile on her face.<br/><br/>"No one you need worry about." I replied as I exited her.<br/><br/>"Will you be needing me again?"<br/><br/>I gave her a mischievous smile as I got dressed. If my need for Lyanna grew as great as her need for me, it was a possibility. Though getting an Omega that reminded me of my cousin would cost a lot less.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hoped with this chapter to help explore how an Alpha or Omega interacts with a Beta in a sexual manner. So I wanted the sex to be less intense. Also wanted to show how caring for his partner's needs Jorah is.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Dinner Talk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jorah Mormont and Daenerys Targaryen's dinner becomes something more.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Meant to put this chapter before the last one because I wanted to get back to just Jorah and Dany. But I think it works better this way due to how the "plot" flows.</p><p>And this will be the last chapter for today and, most likely, for awhile. Depending on whether or not I get back to this fic. Which I do want to do as I have...er...plans for what will happen in Westeros.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"So what letter?" Daenerys asked as she ate the food in front of her.<br/><br/>Daenerys, myself, and Missandei had fucked for hours after they had finished with official business. The only word I had gotten out before we started was 'letter'. We were all taking a small break and so ordered servants to bring us food. Sex required energy after all.<br/><br/>"My cousin Lady Lyanna Mormont sent me a letter." I replied and drank water.<br/><br/>"What does she want?" Daenerys asked.<br/><br/>"She is an Ome-"<br/><br/>"She wants you to claim her?"<br/><br/>"The Westerosi people allow cousins claiming each other. Sisters, brothers, nephews, and the like aren't allowed to claim each other."<br/><br/>"Is your House connected to House Stark?"<br/><br/>"Enough that you will have the North if I claim her."<br/><br/>"Do you want her?"<br/><br/>"I ordered a Beta earlier that looked like I imagine her to be now that she's sixteen."<br/><br/>I smiled at the happy expression on Daenerys' face. Missandei was sleeping on the bed but I knew she'd wake up once I touched her. Her body was still calling out to me but I didn't want to fuck her to death.<br/><br/>"You're going to claim all of Westeros by the time I sit on the Iron Throne." Daenerys said and drank wine. "Send a letter out tomorrow saying you agree to her terms of claiming her. This is the best news in awhile."<br/><br/>My eyes went over her naked body. She was my Omega. My most important one and one I loved the most. She, unlike Missandei, could keep up with my greedy passion. I paid attention so that I could tell the moment she had recovered enough.<br/><br/>"Should we wake her up?" Daenerys as she started absentmindedly rubbing her tits through her nightgown.<br/><br/>"Missandei needs a little more time to be ready to fuck again." I said as my cock hardened. "I give her another hour before she'll join in."<br/><br/>"I like fucking you with her."<br/><br/>"I never did too well with only one Omega."<br/><br/>"So we should wait?"<br/><br/>In reply I kissed her deeply on the lips. I slipped a hand under her nightgown and groped her tit. She moaned loudly into my mouth. Unlike my mate I had decided to stay naked. So it was more than easy for her to take my cock in her mouth. I yelled out loudly enough that I thought we'd wake Missandei. But she stayed asleep and I was glad. It had been awhile since Daenerys and I were able to be intimate alone.<br/><br/>As Daenerys continued to give me a blow job, she rubbed and squeezed her tits. I would've helped her but I loved seeing her lose control like this. Whenever she seemed to godlike, I'd remember moments like this. Moments where my cum dripped out of her mouth and she continued to suck me anyways.<br/><br/>I yelled louder and louder as I came two times before she finally stopped. Daenerys came up for a kiss and I tasted myself on her lips. After a few minutes of kisses she stepped back. She took off her nightgown slowly which gave my cock time to get hard again. She went to a wall and stuck her ass out.<br/><br/>She didn't need to do anything more as I raced to her. Before my cock could find its resting place inside her ass, she turned around. With how fast I'd been running, my cock went deep into her and she slammed against the wall.<br/><br/>Daenerys and I kissed again as my thrusts started soft. She fooled me so I wouldn't reward her with the rough sex both of us craved.<br/><br/>"You're not going to win, Jorah." Daenerys whispered.<br/><br/>I wanted to deny that was the case but she was right. Without meaning to my thrusts were becoming faster. As there were two Omegas in heat in the room, any control I could muster was gone. Now I was slamming her into the wall as my thrusts had become that great.<br/><br/>Daenerys wrapped her legs around my waist and I took her to the table. With one arm I knocked the remainder of our dinner off of it. She sat on the edge and I knelt in front of her. In this light she appeared to be an ancient deity forgotten by time. Or maybe that was the scent coming out in thick waves from her.<br/><br/>I started to eat her out and closed my eyes to enjoy her cunt. The sweet scent, the taste, and the warm heat. I continued pleasuring her with my tongue and lips. I looked up and saw her gripping the edge of the table. With a slight motion of my tongue I felt her orgasm.<br/><br/>As her orgasm enveloped her I stood up and shoved my cock deep inside her. While I began my thrusts I pushed her to the center. She was crying out in pleasure to the point I doubted she knew where she was. It seemed all she knew was my cock.<br/><br/>I found with the right motions I could turn a yell into a whimper and back again. She was mine just as I was hers. I pulled her nipples with my teeth before kissing her and feeling her yells rather than hearing them.<br/><br/>I threw my head back while I came as if I had just killed someone. The moment I came I felt my love's orgasm. When I could manage, I looked at how she was losing herself. With slight adjustments I turned one orgasm into many. Each time she came her cries got louder.<br/><br/>"You're not going to stop for me now, are you?" Daenerys whimpered.<br/><br/>"Not until your body gives up." I promised and began my thrusts anew.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. A Nameday Gift</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daenerys Targaryen and Missandei get Jorah Mormont the best gift an Alpha could ask for.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>As I'm about to go to bed, the other two upcoming chapters will have to wait.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>My grip on Viserion was not as tight as it had been once I started flying him. I smiled as I remembered the first time he had allowed me to touch him and how one day he allowed me to get on his back.<br/><br/>I looked at the city of Meereen below me and tried to imagine what Khaleesi had gotten me for my nameday. Neither she nor Missandei were in heat but I was positive they would make sure I was properly cared for today. Would they really try to fuck me while not in heat? I wouldn't want to cause them that pain for my own needs.<br/><br/>Viserion landed on the side of the Great Pyramid and suddenly my nose was assaulted by the scents of many Omegas in heat. The moment I got off the dragon my cock was painfully hard and growls left my lips.<br/><br/>My eyes were greeted with the sight of Omegas as far as my eyes could see. I closed my eyes and could clearly smell even more Omegas than those in front of me. As I allowed myself a small bit of control before I became nothing but an animal, I observed the Omegas my loves had chosen. I grinned as I realized most looked like Lyanna and all of them had tits that were nearly bursting out of their dresses.<br/><br/>I walked around the room and tried to decide which gift I would open first. Each one I passed by moaned loudly which only caused my arousal to increase. My eyes finally landed on a girl that must have just turned eighteen, had hair the color of blood, and had the largest tits out of all of the Omegas in this room.<br/><br/>"Take off my clothing." I commanded and every Omega but the red haired one raced for the chance to fulfill my command.<br/><br/>"No, not for you." I growled as I pushed away hands and lips of Omegas that were much too eager. "Not yet."<br/><br/>The Omegas backed down and focused solely on the task of undressing me. The red haired girl looked more than shocked that I would choose her out of everyone else. Once my clothing lay scattered around the room I called her with a motion of my finger.<br/><br/>She crawled towards me which caused her dress to tear enough to free one tit. I could hardly stand still as I wanted to suck that tit as if I were just a newborn. But the promise of pleasure kept me still.<br/><br/>And the pleasure was worth it. I growled as she started sucking my cock. Her lips were like heaven and I was sure I was not the first one to experience such practiced lips. She was so talented I came in a matter of seconds. She pulled back so that my cum covered her tits.<br/><br/>Without thinking I ripped her dress and shoved my cock in as far as it would go. My thrusts were violent and her cries of passion were echoed by all the Omegas within earshot. Even after I claimed her, I continued to fuck her harder than before.<br/><br/>Once she fell asleep I moved onto the next Omega in reach as I no longer cared who I fucked. All I cared about was satisfying the beast that had come out to hunt. My cock found itself inside a cunt and while it fucked the Omega I focused on the wet cunt in front of my face.<br/><br/>It tasted delicious and it was so warm. Maybe I would fuck it next or maybe some other cunt would be next. I didn't know. I didn't care. All I knew was that I was eating her out and the previous cunt had been replaced with yet another for my cock.<br/><br/>When I could think again, I realized I had made my way to my bedroom and all the Omegas around me were asleep. All but one. Her hair was black to the point I thought she had to be Lyanna. But, no, she would not have made the journey to Meereen just to be one of many Omegas I claimed today. She would want to be treated special. Wouldn't she? But still...<br/><br/>"Lyanna?" I breathed and she shook her head, her decent tits bouncing as she did so.<br/><br/>"Unless you want me to be?" She asked as I got off the bed to walk to her.<br/><br/>"Tomorrow you can be yourself. Tonight you will be her."<br/><br/>I kissed her hard and she moaned into my mouth. As my lust had been satisfied enough to tease her, I did so. I pressed my cock on her dress and she whimpered as her need became as great as mine. As she deserved some release, I ripped her thin dress off and pushed her up against the nearest wall while avoiding the sleeping Omegas.<br/><br/>"Lyanna!" I growled loudly and then bit her neck.<br/><br/>My cock didn't care about being subtle, not with the scent of so many Omegas, and so she was continually pushed roughly into the wall as my thrusts increased.<br/><br/>"Lyanna..." I moaned as I mourned that this Omega was not her.<br/><br/>Before I could become sad, the Omega came and moaned so loudly all the others woke up in the room around us. Both men and women. I grinned. My queen knew me very well.<br/><br/>I should stop for a little bit. I should eat or drink something. But the thick scent of Omegas was too thick for thought and so my life was nothing but an orgy until all of their heats passed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Jorah being sexually interested in guys is actually relevant to the 'plot' of this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Protecting His Claim</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>When Jon Snow threatens Jorah Mormont's life, Daenerys Targaryen decides that the bastard needs to be punished.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I sat in a seat next to Daenerys' throne on Dragonstone. After so much time we were finally here. With the help of Tyrion Lannister, we had found a way to show mercy to the slavers and not burn down Meereen while still ending slavery in Essos. With Yara Greyjoy and Ellaria Sand we had the forces of both House Greyjoy and Dorne.<br/><br/>While Daenerys had made a name for herself in Essos, she had not yet left her mark on Westeros. Hence today's meeting with King Jon Snow, the ruler of the now independent North. We needed their allegiance if my queen were to rule the Seven Kingdoms.<br/><br/>The Alpha, like myself, was smelling that Daenerys was in heat. Only my Omegas that weren't in heat were allowed as my queen had the most compelling scent for me and any other scent would drive me mad.<br/><br/>"Jon Snow," Daenerys said after they had exchanged titles, her list towering above his. "I must commend you for freeing the North from Cersei's clutches."<br/><br/>"I did not free the North for you, I fought so my House could retain its honor." Jon replied and I could see that his Alpha instincts were moments away from taking over.<br/><br/>"But now you have come here to bend the knee to me."<br/><br/>Would Jon's direwolf join in the attack or would it honor a fight between two Alphas? Jon's eyes were roaming over my queen's body much more than was appropriate. If she were not in heat, I would have had him slaughtered.<br/><br/>"You are in the company of traitors." Jon said with the barest hint of a growl. "You have even chosen a traitor as your king. How am I supposed to trust you?"<br/><br/>"Jorah has protected and served me." Daenerys replied. "And there is no one else better to serve at my side. There is no one I trust more than him."<br/><br/>"You have me now."<br/><br/>Since I was prepared for the man to lose control of his instincts, who could resist my queen when she was in heat after all, and moved to meet him before he had even made his way to the center of the room.<br/><br/>I had to do my best to keep my Alpha instincts to kill a challenger at bay. It was so hard not to justify slaughtering him as he was vicious. I assumed when he wasn't aroused by an Omega he was an honorable fighter. But now he was as violent as his direwolf.<br/><br/>For an hour the others allowed us our show of dominance. I defending myself and Jon trying his best to kill him. Finally the Betas stepped in to pull us apart from each other. Ser Davos suffered only a minor injury when Jon punched him.<br/><br/>"He needs the service of a Beta, Ser Davos." I said. "Once he is calmed down he can talk to Queen Daenerys. What did he come down for if not to bend the knee?"<br/><br/>"White Walkers." Davos said. "This island has the material needed to craft weapons to fight them."<br/><br/>"We will be willing to help once Jon is in a better mood."<br/><br/>"And the bastard shouldn't be punished for what he's done?" Daenerys asked as she walked up to me.<br/><br/>"Some forgiveness is needed when our baser instincts take over." I replied.<br/><br/>"I could have lost you and have had to be with the man who murdered you."<br/><br/>"There may be a war we need him for. You shouldn't injure him."<br/><br/>"I'm not going to break his body. I'm going to break his mind. Restrain him, this should be painful."<br/><br/>Jon cried out as he realized what would be done. He begged but my queen would not be swayed. I shouldn't delight in tormenting someone just for following their instincts. But very soon I knew all thoughts of chivalry would leave my mind.<br/><br/>Once the bastard was restrained, his direwolf trying to comfort him, Daenerys turned to me and kissed me deeply. She was still trying to restrain herself by going slowly. Ever so slowly. So painfully slow. I didn't want to wait. I wouldn't wait.<br/><br/>I pulled her close to me as my hands wandered. Ever inch of her body called out to me. I let go of her long enough for me to undress. My love's eyes went to my cock and I turned to make sure Jon could see it. I would make him understand that she was mine and he could never have her.<br/><br/>In the frenzy of her heat, Daenerys ripped her clothing so that her tits were exposed and then knelt in front of me. Her eyes had lost all of their humanity as she now craved only one thing. She started giving me a blowjob and I looked at Jon. He was in pain and his cries made me even more aroused.<br/><br/>After so much time Daenerys knew how to bring me to the brink and not let me go any further. She knew how to turn my vicious growls into whimpers. In her infinite mercy she allowed me to come. I closed my eyes and howled to any gods that were listening.<br/><br/>When I opened my eyes I saw cum leaking out of her lips onto her tits. Without making a conscious decision, I pushed her on her back and tore off all her clothing to get to every inch of cum I could find. I bit one of her tits and she cried out loudly, her legs opening wide for me. But she would have to wait. We had to punish the Alpha after all. That's why we were putting on a show for everyone.<br/><br/>So I spent time with her tits. While licking and sucking one I'd grope the other with my hand. She cried out my name and I could tell each cry was like a fresh wound for Jon. My lips slowly made their way down my love's body while my eyes made sure the bastard didn't look away.<br/><br/>The only time my eyes broke contact with Jon was when my lips found Daenerys' cunt. She had the sweetest taste of any Omega. The most comforting wetness of any Omega. I spent more time than was needed for Jon's punishment on her cunt. But I couldn't help myself and no one would dare stop an Alpha when they were fucking an Omega. They had seen me fight Jon and didn't want to risk their own lives.<br/><br/>Once I had felt her cum on my lips five times, I finally looked at Jon again. As I wanted him to have a clear view of what happened next, I had Daenerys get on her knees with her ass high in the air. Jon would have to choose whether to look in my eyes or hers.<br/><br/>I grinned as I mounted her from behind. Using all the restraint that was left to me, I started fucking my love slow.<br/><br/>"Please, Jorah." Daenerys moaned. "Please. Faster. I...nee..."<br/><br/>She was unable to form the simplest words as I suddenly started fucking her hard. Her tits bounced and her cries of passion were as loud as a dragon's roar. The feeling of the Omega underneath me and the restrained Alpha in front were so pleasurable, that I came twice before I noticed a subtle change in the Alpha.<br/><br/>The words 'Azor Ahai' were whispered softly all around the room. I fucked Daenerys even harder as Jon's scent slowly turned to that of an Omega in heat. Only the legendary hero reborn could do such a thing. No one know what Azor Ahai would do, but I would have fun finding out.<br/><br/>"Jorah..." Jon moaned as he was overtaken by his heat for the first time.<br/><br/>After Daenerys and I came as one, we were both able to think. I exited her and then helped her up. We both looked at Jon and then at each other. There was a smile on her face and I was confused. She wasn't gloating, she was actually happy.<br/><br/>"Since he's now an Omega, if you claim him you can claim the North." Daenerys said over the whimpers of the bastard. "Or for another reason..."<br/><br/>"There would be no other reason." I retorted.<br/><br/>My queen walked away to get new clothes and I just watched her. Had my need to punish Jon been due to something more than simple Alpha instincts? Could it be my need to be with him sexually caused him to turn into an Omega? Or was it the gods showing everyone that I was Azor Ahai?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I love how ambiguous the Azor Ahai Prophecy is and always have fun playing around with it.</p><p>As this is a very...sexual fic I decided that the prophecy would have to have a sexual element in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Bending the Knee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jon Snow decides to give Daenerys Targaryen the North.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The boat rocked and I had to wait a moment to continue writing my letter to Lyanna Mormont. I looked at what I had written so far and smiled. After I, Jon, and others caught a wight to show to important allies in Westeros I would find myself in Winterfell. It seemed she should be deep in her heat when I arrived. As she would arrive shortly after me, I would have to find the perfect spot to claim her.<br/><br/>I looked at the sleeping figure of Vora as she snored. The red-haired girl had continued to be one of my favorite Omegas since that memorable nameday in Meereen. Her hair was the same color as Sansa's but not Arya's. Samwell Tarly, a good friend of Jon's, had found out that there was something more than interesting that affected any Alpha that Azor Ahai turned into an Omega. Any immediate family of the newly turned Omega would then have no choice but to become Omegas in heat and want only to be claimed by me.<br/><br/>Sansa and Arya had both agreed to being claimed if I made Jon mine. I hadn't expected to want to wait for Jon's arrival in my cabin but here I was. Daenerys had been right. I had wanted to fuck him the moment he had come to Dragonstone. On that island both Ghost and Viserion waited in case we needed to be rescued.<br/><br/>Just as I was about to continue my letter to Lyanna, the scent of Jon in heat assaulted my senses right before he knocked on the door. To keep myself calm I focused on making sure pen, ink, and paper wouldn't be destroyed on the trip to Eastwatch. I then took a small piece of clothe from the bed, right next to Vora who was naked on top of the furs, so Jon would have something to take off of me. If he did want me to claim him, that was.<br/><br/>"Jon," I said and let him in. "Be quiet. Vora is resting."<br/><br/>I had to stop from laughing as the man hadn't been able to wait to undress until he got here. His cock, smaller than mine but still a reasonable length once hard, had been free for everyone to view. I'm sure that Tyrion would mock him endlessly for his mistake.<br/><br/>"Her heat smells so strange." Jon said as I shut the door behind.<br/><br/>"Is it pleasurable to you?" I asked and went behind him.<br/><br/>"Ye...mmmm..."<br/><br/>I had removed the clothe and now my cock lingered on his ass. I bit his neck and grabbed his hips to keep him steady. He tried to force my cock into him, but he would have to wait. I found it better to prolong pleasure. At least when I was in full control of my instincts.<br/><br/>"You realize you will give up the North by doing this?" I said as my hand lightly grazed his cock.<br/><br/>"Mmmm..." Jon moaned softly .<br/><br/>"Will you really trade the North's independence for the pleasure of my cock and the rest of my Omegas? Which are both large."<br/><br/>Jon yelled out as I gave him a hand job. We stumbled to the edge of the bed so he would have something to grab onto. I had wanted to wait some more before entering him, but an ill timed waved shoved my cock deep into his ass. I made a slight adjustment and entered the entrance that only Omega males had.<br/><br/>I continued to give him a hand job and steadied myself with one hand on the bed so I could continue fucking him. Both of us had abandoned silence and yet Vora didn't wake up. With how good Jon's unclaimed ass felt, it didn't take long at all for me to claim him and him to cum.<br/><br/>I held up my cum covered hand to Jon who eagerly began sucking it clean. His moans and heat caused me to need more of him. So before he was done sucking himself off of me, I shoved his face onto the bed and rode him much harder than before.<br/><br/>I hadn't thought that his moans could get any louder but they did. Yet they still didn't wake up Vora. Good, I wanted to enjoy this time alone. After the fifh time I came my mind finally returned to me but Jon still was lost to his first heat.<br/><br/>"No..." He moaned softly as I exited him.<br/><br/>"I need to get some writing done." I explained and crawled up to Vora on the bed.<br/><br/>Jon was more confused than aroused and so didn't follow me. I imagined that his eyes were on me the entire time. I laid on my side and put three fingers up my Omega's cunt. I didn't start gentle and made sure to pleasure Vora to the point she came. I pulled one of her nipples with my teeth and her eyes finally opened.<br/><br/>"Jor...aaaaaaaaah!" Vora yelled loudly as she came a second time.<br/><br/>"Vora, we have a new Omega." I said and kissed her gently. "He has given us the North."<br/><br/>I took my three fingers from her cunt and offered them to her. She knew what to do and licked herself quickly off of me. Even though it was done quickly, it was extremely pleasurable.<br/><br/>"Can you entertain him for a little while?" I asked and kissed her tits tenderly.<br/><br/>"You'll be joining us?" Vora inquired.<br/><br/>"Of course. I'd never think of wasting your heat."<br/><br/>We kissed one last time before I got off the bed and started to continue writing the letter. The loud noises of passion behind me made it hard to concentrate on what I should be doing.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The Stark Girls</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jorah Mormont arrives at Winterfell and is greeted very warmly by Sansa and Arya Stark.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to have this out earlier today but due to the thunderstorm that went on for hours and the fact the electricity in the house isn't the best, I had to shut down the computer until the storm passed.</p><p>I have an idea how I want this fic to end and some spicy new chapters, but I don't know when I'll write the final chapters. I hope I do have it in me to finish this 'was supposed to be a one-shot' fic.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Daenerys, myself, Missandei, and Jon rode near the front of the procession to Winterfell. The former slave would have been near the back if not for being one of my favored Omegas and one of our queen's advisors. I had to keep my eyes away from Jon or I'd get lost in the slight baby bump he had.<br/><br/>The two remaining dragons decided to race each other to Winterfell like they had been doing for hours. They would go to the castle and back to where their riders were. Only two remained. I didn't need to look at Daenerys to see the pain in her eyes. Rhaegal had died rescuing those who had gone to get the wight. The Night King's spear had nearly hit Drogon but had been stopped by Rhaegal moving in to intercept it at just the right time.<br/><br/>As we approached the castle I imagined the heat the two Stark girls were being swept away by. According to the legends it would be unlike anything seen for generations. Since Bran Stark was a Beta and I couldn't transform him into an Omega even if I wanted to, he wouldn't be affected by what was happening to his sisters.<br/><br/>I got off my horse once we approached Winterfell's gate. I then set to helping Daenerys, Missandei, and Jon off their horses. A few Northern soldiers led us to the Great Hall. As the girls would be overcome with such a great heat, it meant wherever we first met I would claim them.<br/><br/>Before we were close to the Great Hall the scent of the Stark girls made my cock hard and forced a growl out of my lips. The only thing that saved me from racing to my Omegas was years of experience. I was still able to remember that I was King Jorah Mormont and claiming such prestigious Omegas meant I had to clearly be shown to be in control. Or what Alpha would respect me enough not to challenge me for them?<br/><br/>So I walked steadily beside my queen and into the Great Hall. Every one who wasn't me stood by the walls as they didn't want to get in the way of what would happen. Both Sansa and Arya were sitting at the table in the back as if they were in a regular meeting. The only thing showing anything was off was the thick scent coming from them and their white knuckles gained by how hard they were gripping the table.<br/><br/>I grinned. They were still doing their best to retain their dignity.<br/><br/>"King Jorah Mormont, it is an honor for us to have you here." Sansa said as she and her sister stumbled as they stood up.<br/><br/>"The pleasure is all mine." I replied with an emphasis on 'pleasure'.<br/><br/>I was impressed that the Starks had made it to the front of the table before falling down and getting swept away by the intensity of their heat. They crawled on the floor to me, crying out for me to take them. If I had been a lesser man, I would have torn off my clothes and taken them rougher than I had any Omega before them. But I stood still and waited for them to come to me. Fortunately, they didn't want to wait for me.<br/><br/>Sisters who had been taught that incest was wrong, kissed each other. They had completely forgotten me in their need to be fucked. Arya kissed Sansa hard as her sister groped her tits. Arya's kisses went hungrily from her older sister's lips, to her neck, and started to wander lower.<br/><br/>Just as the trained assassin got her knife out to cut through her sister's dress, Sansa pushed her down and tore at her clothing. Sooner than I thought possible, a large hole had been torn so that everyone could see Arya's cunt. I growled loudly at the sight which caused both Omegas to look at me.<br/><br/>"Fuck each other, for me." I growled so deeply I sounded more animal than man.<br/><br/>Both Stark girls seemed conflicted about whether to try and fuck me or follow my command. With another growl they were overtaken by their desire to make me happy. Sansa started eating Arya out as if she were eating a rare delicacy. Arya twisted and turned as pleasure overtook her entire being. Her cries of passion became louder and louder.<br/><br/>As Arya came she ripped her clothing enough so that her tits were exposed. Sansa heard the sound and immediately her mouth started sucking on her sister's tits. The older Stark's red hair had come undone and now she looked like a beast.<br/><br/>I finally made my move and lay beside Arya and started sucking the tit that had not been claimed by Sansa. I flicked her nipple with my tongue as I looked into her eyes. She moaned louder than before as she knew she would be claimed by me first.<br/><br/>After I could no longer help myself, I released her tit and quickly undressed myself. As my armor fell loudly to the floor Sansa backed away a few feet. Even as the heat gripped her, she knew that she couldn't disagree with an Alpha. Not at this moment.<br/><br/>Once my clothing was off I tore at the rest of Arya's clothing as if I were opening a gift. The moment she was naked I entered her. I didn't kiss her lips. I didn't grope her tits. No, I shoved my cock deep inside her wet cunt and put my hands above her head. Then I fucked her. Arya dug her hands into my back as my thrusts became harder, rougher, and less human.<br/><br/>"Jo....rrrrrr....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Arya cried out as she came.<br/><br/>But feeling such an Omega cum once was not enough for me. I had her cum ten times in quick succession before I claimed her. I growled in amusement as even after that she still needed more. Later I would fuck her, but for now there was Sansa.<br/><br/>Since I had been so engrossed with Arya, I hadn't realized Sansa had torn her dress to shreds as she had watched me fuck her sister. One of the older Stark's hand was playing with her tits while the other was fingering herself. The wetness that was coming from her cunt showed she had gotten off to what I had doing. Where should I start first? Her cunt or her tits?<br/><br/>My body made the decision for me. Sansa had barely enough time to yelp in surprise as I swatted her hand away so my cock could enter. Her other hand went away from her tit so I was able to bite down on it. Hard.<br/><br/>She screamed loudly in pleasure as I fucked her. My mouth bit her tits. It sucked her tits. And then it went to her neck and was gentle for the first time. Unlike my cock that had only increased in intensity.<br/><br/>I felt myself about to claim her so I kissed her lips. Our moans and growls mixed with each other to produce the most beautiful music I had ever heard. I let go of her lips as I claimed her. I roared to the ceiling and when I bent my head down again Arya's tits were waiting for me. I kissed them lightly before choosing our new position.<br/><br/>I lay on my back and Sansa sucked my cock as eagerly as she had eaten Arya out. Arya sat on my face and I tasted what Sansa had earlier. I understood why she had been so eager.<br/><br/>Our fucking went on for half a day before we were able to think. I looked and saw that we had fucked so well that no one had dared move. The three of us laughed.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Promises in the Godswood</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jorah and Lyanna Mormont reunite in a fit of fiery passion.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have figured out how to end this fic and decided on the number of chapters needed to finish it.</p><p>Shortly before writing this chapter I had two main ideas of how to do the Jorah/Lyanna scene. The one I didn't use Lyanna would've barged in on a sleeping Jorah and he would've sent out his other Omegas (Dany, Jon, Missandei, and Vora) as they weren't currently in heat. It would've included fluffy imaginary of how his Omegas were sleeping.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"You'll be back later, Jorah?" Missandei asked and I could smell the beginnings of her heat. "Why not allow me to join in?"<br/><br/>"I want the first time with her to be just us." I said as we walked under the noonday sun. "Don't worry, you will join in on the fun very soon."<br/><br/>We stopped in front of the godswood. I knew that I couldn't leave my favored Omega with a simple good-bye, so I pulled her close to me and kissed her hard on the lips. She moaned. After our passionate kiss I let her go.<br/><br/>"I will be back later, Missandei." I said and ran my fingers over the tops of her tits. "I expect you and Daenerys to be ready for me. But I hope you don't wait."<br/><br/>With a smile on her lips, she ran away. I continued into the godswood and allowed the thick scent of Lyanna's heat to become my everything. I allowed it to become the only thing I knew. I was ready to encounter an Omega consumed by heat but I didn't expect the sight in front of me.<br/><br/>All the humanity had gone from Lyanna's features and she was held by two Betas. Her long black hair was in a mess. Her dress was not suited for the cold. I growled at how her large tits bounced. My growl made her whimper.<br/><br/>"Fu...rrraaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Lyanna cried out and I could smell the cum that had soaked through her dress.<br/><br/>I growled loudly as I realized what she was to me. Omegas were submissive and would follow any orders given to them by an Omega. Usually they retained a sense of their identity which made fucking many worth the time and effort. But only a handfull lost any sense of self when they went into heat.<br/><br/>My dear Lyanna was a rarity. When in heat she would never want anything but to feel my large cock deep inside her mouth. Deep inside her cunt. Deep inside her ass.<br/><br/>I ordered the Betas to leave with a low growl. The moment they let my cousin go, she ran at me. She was strong and I had to fight for control. I tried kissing her but that did not appease her at all.<br/><br/>Finally I was able to get Lyanna on her back and have her stay there. I spent a few seconds looking at her tits. Her dress was hugging them as if giving them to me an offering. There was nothing my instincts wanted more than to rip and tear until I got to them. But that would have to wait as she was still squirming beneath me.<br/><br/>My fingers went under her dress and found no underwear. I barely put one finger in before she came again. I kissed her lips as I began to finger her in earnest. Every motion of my finger had her crying out my name. She reached up for my lips with her own and we kissed. It wasn't the rough kissing of humans but of animals. Her cunt seemed to be trying to milk my fingers and I laughed.<br/><br/>"Didn't you imagine me doing things to you?" I growled and took my hand from her cunt.<br/><br/>All Lyanna was capable of doing was nodding and moaning. Instead of ripping her dress, I put my cum soaked hand down the front of her dress and squeezed her tits. Once I could control myself I forced my hands to be more gentle.<br/><br/>"Didn't you imagine my hands on your tits?" I said and she cried out.<br/><br/>Before I could even think of ripping off her dress to taste her tits, she pushed me down and tore my clothes to shreds. Lyanna started sucking on my cock as if it was the only way she could live. I ran my fingers through her hair and she looked up at me with child-like eyes. I closed my eyes as I came and I felt her trying to put as much of my cock into her mouth as she could.<br/><br/>She let go of my cock and I didn't waste even one second to rip her dress off. Every inch of skin freed I kissed. Once she was fully naked I pushed her to the ground and started eating her out. Oh gods, my fingers had only shown me half of the story. My lips and tongue opened up a new world for me.<br/><br/>The most alluring part of her cunt was that no matter what I did, she came. She needed me more than any of my past Omegas had. I doubted even my most submissive Omega would need me as much as Lyanna did.<br/><br/>A faint thought consumed me and I helped her up, very careful that my cock didn't enter her cunt. I lead her to the heart tree. The gods would see my commitment to Lyanna and my simple act of fucking her would take on a greater meaning. They had blessed me with a unique Omega and I would show them how much I treasured their gift.<br/><br/>I picked Lyanna up and slammed her into the heart tree. The position gave my mouth easy access to her tits and my cock entrance into her cunt. So I began to fuck my cousin roughly and sucked her tits. I sometimes pulled her nipple with my teeth. As I was enjoying my own pleasures, I hardly felt her wrap her arms around my neck.<br/><br/>I grabbed the heart tree to keep myself steady. I soon knew only the feeling of my cock fucking her and the taste of her tits on my tongue. There was no cold and snow. There was only those sensations. The only time I knew of anything else was when I claimed her.<br/><br/>Suddenly Lyanna's cunt became much tighter and I was forced to lay her on the ground so I had the strength to continue fucking her. She yelled and moaned my name and there was no part of me that could deny her. I couldn't deny her even as it felt her cunt was sucking out my very soul. The pleasure was just too great.<br/><br/>My eyes first noticed her tits getting larger and then I realized her belly was expanding. Only the most submissive of Omegas would become pregnant every time they were fucked by an Alpha. I continued to fuck her so that she would have enough cum to have ten children. The most any Omega had ever had.<br/><br/>Lyanna fondled her tits as I continued to fuck her. Finally her cunt loosened and I fucked her gently, easing her out of the most extreme part of her heat.<br/><br/>"Jorah?" Lyanna asked with a smile on her lips.<br/><br/>"Yes?" I asked and kissed her belly before exiting her.<br/><br/>"Was I good?"<br/><br/>In answer I lay beside her and put my hand on her pregnant belly.<br/><br/>"I'm having ten, aren't I?" Lyanna asked and put her hand over mine.<br/><br/>"And in your next heat I will reward you with ten more." I told her. "With you we'll be able to rebuild House Mormont within the year."<br/><br/>We lay next to each other and when her heat started to overpower her again, we went to my room so that my Omegas that were in heat could join in.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you had told me years ago I'd write a fic where a character instantly gets pregnant I would've laughed in your face.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. The Final Battle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Jorah Mormont learns more about his role of Azor Ahai and how he can destroy the undead.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I meant to have this chapter out Tuesday to help people distract themselves from the US Elections. But then I was too stressed to write until Thursday and didn't have time to edit until today.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I resisted crossing my arms as the meeting went into its third hour. Jon Stark had long been preparing for the final fight against the Night King's army. The White Walkers had been considered nothing but a children's story up until Jon had shown us differently. Which made the undead threat hard to prepare for.<br/><br/>My head snapped to the doorway as the thick scent of an Omega in heat hit me. Over the weeks I had become very familiar with what scents belonged to which people. This Omega was not one I recognized. They were someone unclaimed.<br/><br/>Calm down. I am a King now, not a mere commoner. I can't run off chasing every Omega that interests me. If I do that now then Westeros will be nothing in a few months.<br/><br/>"Your Grace," Sansa said, the remnants of her heat still on her skin. "What is it?"<br/><br/>"The Night King will gather up everyone in his path for his army." I replied and tried to ignore the new scent. "Whatever numbers we saw before is greater now. I think we need to focus more on having non-combatants move to the South for the time being."<br/><br/>"What if we're wrong about where the Night King is?" Daenerys asked. "What if we just end up sending bystanders into a massacre?"<br/><br/>"I am not wrong." Bran replied coldly.<br/><br/>"You were fooled once before." My Omega retorted. "Who says the Night King isn't messing with your perceptions once again?"<br/><br/>"I have learned from my mistake. By focusing more on what you call the past, I am able to see what tricks he will attempt to use."<br/><br/>The new scent hit me thicker than before. It reminded me of fire on a cool autumn morning. Each time it hit me I felt like I was in the middle of a fire. Every inch of me was in flames and I couldn't ask for any greater pleasure. My cock wanted to bury itself deeply in this new Omega but my duties prevented that.<br/><br/>"Is something wrong, Jorah?" Daenerys asked and turned to look me in the eyes. "A Beta will be provided to you if you need one. Or do you want to see how Lyanna is doing?"<br/><br/>"Are we expecting a new visitor?" I replied. "I smell an Omega that is deep in their heat."<br/><br/>"No we aren't." Jon said and a look of concern overtook his face as his hands went over his pregnant belly. "We can end this meeting to deal with our visitor."<br/><br/>I nodded in thanks. If the meeting had continued we would just be going in circles. Fears would be repeated with nothing new to show for our time. So none of us challenged Jon's decision and we made our way to the Great Hall. A few guards were also sent out to see if they could find this Omega. All of them Betas so they would not feel inclined to claim her.<br/><br/>Missandei stood in front of me with her tits exposed. I sucked on them just to keep myself calm before the Omega came. My love ran her fingers through my hair as soft moans escaped her lips. Both of us wanted my cock deep inside her but that couldn't happen. I needed to wait for this new Omega.<br/><br/>I kissed her tits tenderly and then she clothed herself once the doors started to open. My cock was hard to the point of being painful when I finally saw the Omega. She was a Red Priestess. A servant of R'hllor. They were not to be trusted which meant I might not find the release my body so desperately demanded.<br/><br/>"I am Melisandre." She said with a calm smile that was so different than the thickness of her scent.<br/><br/>Her hair was long and the color of flames. Just like the red robes she wore. Red robes that supported her tits. Her top was opened more than usual to give me a better glimpse at them. She wanted to lure me which meant I had to be strong. I had to be strong even though all of her movements did nothing but show me how good of a fuck she would be.<br/><br/>"Why are you here, Melisandre?" I growled which caused the Priestess to shudder. "You were banished from the North."<br/><br/>"R'hllor called me here." Melisandre replied.<br/><br/>"So you come to fool me just like you did with Stannis Baratheon. You are making your heat more potent and alluring."<br/><br/>"That is all your doing."<br/><br/>"In all my years, an Omega has never smelt as potent as you when they were in heat."<br/><br/>"Of course not. But you are Azor Ahai and the time to fight the Night King is now. R'hllor wishes for me to be used by you. Your cock is Lightbringer and I am Nissa Nissa. Fuck me now and the Night's King's army will be returned to life. Well, the White Walkers won't be."<br/><br/>I looked at Bran and he nodded.<br/><br/>"Nissa Nissa had to decide for herself." He explained. "It wasn't set in stone that Melisandre would offer herself up."<br/><br/>Still I needed to decide if this was a trick by the Night King. He could have fooled both Bran and Melisandre. Ma-then Melisandre started to disrobe and I felt the same desire for her as I did for Daenerys. My fate to claim Melisandre and destroy the Night King was pure destiny. Just like it was pure destiny to be with Daenerys.<br/><br/>Melisandre's tits had been full beneath her robes. Now with them out I couldn't begin to describe them. All the words men had created to describe the perfect pair of tits didn't do hers any justice. She smiled and let her robes pool around her ankles. Her cunt glistened and dripped as she walked over to me.<br/><br/>I walked in front of the table and waited for her to get to me. I undressed and planned to wait to her. I needed to show some restraint as Azor Ahai. But any semblance of control was impossible for me to retain now. Melisandre and I were destined for each other. Declared by the gods to be mates. Whether just to kill the Night King or life I did not know. It depended on how much control I could retain and how much she could endure.<br/><br/>As I raced towards her I knew there was not going to be any control when I reached her. She smiled as I pushed her on top of the nearest table. Everyone sitting raced to the nearest wall.<br/><br/>I ate her out. She was delicious. With my tongue alone I caused her to come. Each time I was blessed with new nectar from her. Each time her thick scent filled my nose. I looked at her face and saw her eyes closed in pure ecstasy.<br/><br/>Just as I brought her to the brink of another orgasm, she pushed me to the ground. Without her having to say anything, I knew exactly what she wanted. It was what I wanted too. Somehow I managed to sit on the table as she gave me a blowjob.<br/><br/>Her lips were perfect! She was able to use her teeth and tongue to stimulate me more than most of my Omegas. I grabbed the table as I let out a loud howl. My howl was joined as other Omegas in the room answered me. My pleasure was now their pleasure. They were experiencing the sensations that were overwhelming my body.<br/><br/>At just the right moment Melisandre pulled back so that my cum covered her tits. She jerked me off so I came two more times. The third time I came she sucked every last drop of cum down her beautiful throat.<br/><br/>She stood up and held out her hand. I took it and then hungrily licked her tits. Licking soon turned to sucking which caused her and all my other Omegas to cry out in pleasure. She tried to sit on my lap but I stopped her. I wanted only her tits now.<br/><br/>My fingers played with whichever tit was not currently in my mouth. When her tits were clean and my cock could not be ignored anymore we walked to the center of the room. She quickly lay down on the floor with her legs spread wide.<br/><br/>"Don't stop." Melisandre moaned as I positioned myself over her. "No restraint. Fuck me!"<br/><br/>I obeyed her. My cock slammed into her and I lifted her hips so I could get as far in as possible. Within the span of a breath, I was fucking her as hard as I could. Faintly I could hear her back scrap against the floor but I didn't care. I fucked her.<br/><br/>I bit her neck. I kissed her tits. And when we kissed...I felt everything. I felt passion unlike anything before it. I felt Melisandre use the sexual power we had created to go towards the Night King. We came together as the Night King and White Walkers screamed in agony before dying. We came together again as the wights were freed from their shackles. We came together for the last time when we felt Rhaegal fly towards Winterfell as a free dragon.<br/><br/>I fell on top of her when my body could not move. Now my mind was my own again.<br/><br/>"Melisandre?" I cried weakly.<br/><br/>In the legends Nissa Nissa had been killed by Azor Ahai. Was Melisandre to suffer the same fate? She wasn't breathing so I pulled her necklace off in a vain attempt to make her breathe again. It didn't make sense but I had to try and save her. We had connected too tightly for her to die now.<br/><br/>The moment I took Melisandre's necklace off an old hag appeared beneath me. Before I could feel disgust her cunt gripped me tightly. I howled as an odd sensation of pleasure and pain coursed through my body. My hips couldn't thrust but that didn't seem to matter now. All that mattered was she could milk me.<br/><br/>Within the span of a minute she had gone from a dead hag to more beautiful than she had been before.<br/><br/>"Azor Ahai." Melisande said with a smile. "I am yours."<br/><br/>"Nissa Nissa." I replied with a grin. "I am yours."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Play nice in the comments.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>